A Love for a HalfDemon
by dragon-girl60
Summary: Kaida as a normal high school student except for the fact that she was a priestess and a Half-demon. her first time seeing Inuyasha changed her life. meeting his brother was another thing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nope Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Note: this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: a new priestess.

Kaida sat down in the shrine as she purified her self. She splashed cold water down her back and shivered.

"Grandma, why do I have to do this every morning?" she asked.

"My dear Kaida, your destiny is very important. You are a priestess you must act like one. For one day your destiny will one day overcome you." her grandmother said.

Kaida rolled her eyes. "Sure grandma. Well I have to go to school today." She said drying herself off.

Kaida was a 16-year-old high school student. She had long silver hair that she had to die black so she didn't attract attention. And she had bright sapphire eyes. Both her parents died when she was only five. When they died Kaida was given the title as the head of the family. In order to keep that title she had to become a priestess. It was something she did not want to do. No, Kaida wanted to be a normal girl.

She jumped on her bike and rode down the street enjoying the wind on her face. That's when something jumped down in front of her. her turned around and Kaida gasped. It was a boy with long silver hair like hers but he had golden eyes. He wore a bright red kimono and a sword on his side. He also wore a necklace that had purple beads on it. the man was also barefoot. But Kaida noticed was what looked like dog-ears on top of his head.

The man looked at her then took off. But before he could get away Kaida yelled two words that would change her life forever.

"SIT BOY!" she screamed.

Instantly the boy fell to the ground face first. He turned and glared at her. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

Kaida ran over to him. "I'm sorry," She said to him. "I don't know what came over me. Those words just came out of my mouth. I feel like a moron."

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kaida, what's yours?"

"Hn, who cares?"

Kaida slapped him. "you moron! I'm trying to be nice to you and your acting like a complete and total ass!"

The man stood up. "What was that for you stupid human!"

Those words hit Kaida and struck her interest. "You're not human are you?"

"What's it to you?"

Kaida reached in her back pocket and pulled out a seal and placed it on the boy's head freezing him. "There," she said out loud. "it won't shut you up unfortunately but it will make you stop moving."

"What the hell?!" the boy yelled.

"Shut up before I put a seal on you to shut you up as well. I need to figure you out." She said putting her hand's together.

Kaida went into her trance. Instantly thoughts ran though her head. They were memories of the boy's thoughts. She could only go a month back into his thoughts.

"Your name is Inuyasha, and you're a half-demon. You're not from this time but from the past. You're travailing with Kagome to find the Shikon Jewel so you can become a full demon. You are also travailing with three others, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. You were just now looking for Kagome. That's when you ran into me… HEY!" she yelled the last part because what he just thought. "I am not a prying wench!" she snapped.

"You seem like it."

"well then I wont tell you where Kagome is you stupid half dog demon!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Where is she?"

Kaida shook her head. She knew exactly where she was. Kagome was over at school right now. "Oh no!" she remembered. "I'm so late!" she yelled jumping on her bike.

"Hey! what about this stupid seal!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Don't worry it'll wear out in a little bit." She called after her.


	2. Chapter 2: into the well as well

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nope Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Chapter 2: into the well as well

"Miss Hemora, that is the third time this week. You should be more careful." The teacher snapped.

Kaida sighed. "It's not my fault, I got held up." she whispered.

"By who Miss Hemora?"

She shrugged. "By some guy named Inuyasha. But I took care of him." She said.

Kagome, who was in the same room stood up. "What Inuyasha's here! Teacher can I be excused?"

The teacher sighed. "Kagome, you cant. I think you can wait after school to do what ever you need to with this Inuyasha character." He looked at Kaida. "Now Kaida go take your seat."

Kaida smiled and sat down. she looked at the note that was passed over to her. she knew by the aura that it was by Kagome.

_What did you do to Inuyasha Kaida? And how much do you know?_

Kaida sighed. She wasn't going to say anything about it, but she was going to find out why Kagome was freaking out. It wasn't like she killed her little boy toy after all. She looked at her watch. Inuyasha should be getting out of her seal by now. 'He's probably pissed to high hell. I wouldn't doubt that he's looking for Kagome or me. Ether way it'll take him here.' Kaida thought. 'and then I can find out how he got here in this time. a flipping well doesn't explain much. I mean who can pass between time and space though a well?'

Kaida stepped out into the street when she was attacked. She could feel the same aura before Inuyasha attacked her. she spun around to see him standing behind her. She smiled at him.

"Well hello Inuyasha. What brings you here? I thought you where looking for Kagome not me."

"You bitch. Why did you attack me?" he hissed.

Kaida sighed. She didn't have time for this at all. All she wanted to do was go home and relax before her grandmother forced her to meditate in freezing water. "look Inuyasha, I just thought it was weird to see someone running around like that. It's my job as a priestess to destroy any demons that threaten humans. But I can tell that you don't want to do that. That's why I attacked you. So bug off!"

"Inuyasha! There you are. I've been looking for you. Kaida?" Kagome said running up.

Kaida sighed. "Damn it Sanzo! Why do your blood cause me so much trouble!" Kaida screamed pulling her hair.

"What are you blabbing about?" Inuyasha said with his eyebrows raised. But Kagome caught on.

"You're a descendent of the priest Sanzo? But I thought that was only a legend!" Kagome said.

"I'm a direct descendent of Sanzo. But no the legend it a true fact. Though I only know very little of that damn legend. All I know is that my ancestor was very violent. Even though he was a priest, Sanzo killed. But he never killed humans. But he also killed half-demons. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going home." She said pushing aside Inuyasha. He was about to go after her, but Kagome stopped him.

"Just let it go." She whispered.

Kaida followed Inuyasha and Kagome to her house. From there they went into a mini shrine. Kaida watched both of then jump into a well inside of the shrine and disappeared. She waited for a little bit waiting for both of them to come back up, but they didn't show. Kaida cautiously walked over and looked in to see no one in it. She decided that it wouldn't hurt and jumped in as well. All around her the walls glowed purple. What seemed to be forever, Kaida landed on the floor of the well. But it was different, vines grew on the walls.

Kaida climbed up slowly. But when she reached the top a blade was pressed against her neck.

"I thought you gave up too easily." Inuyasha hissed. "Why did you follow us?"

Kaida laughed. "so you knew this whole time. I thought it was too easy. Look I'm not the fighting type. I'll tell you why I followed if you lower your weapon."

"Hn, like I would do that."

Kaida sighed. "fine. But will you please… SIT!" she snapped.

Instantly Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud THUD. "Wow…" Kaida whispered. "I didn't think that would work…"

"How is it that she posses the power to Sit Inuyasha like that?"

Kaida looked up too see a monk and another women walk up. she remembered from Inuyasha's memory that they where Miroku and Sango. Kaida climbed out of the well to be caught by Miroku.

"Fair maiden, will you have the privilege of baring my child?" Miroku asked.

Kaida's eye twitched as she pulled out her seal and placed it on his head freezing him. "That's what you get for asking me that you perv." She snapped jumping out of his arms. She walked over to Inuyasha. "Look Inuyasha, you may hate me, but I followed you two because I was bored. Home is a lot more boring then this place. All I wanted was some excitement in my life. And this was the best place to find it. So jest get over it." She looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Kagome?"

"I'm right here." She said coming out of the trees. "Miroku, what happened to you?"

"He's under a spell. Give it awhile and he'll be able to move." Kaida said. "So this is where you disappear to all the time Kagome. I thought your sudden sicknesses were a bit strange."

"Who's this girl Kagome?" Sango asked.

"This is Kaida, Kaida Hemora. She's a priestess like me. but a bit different. she's a descendent of Sanzo." She explained.

"Sanzo? The Sanzo?" Miroku ask shocked.

"Looks like you can move now…" Both Kaida and Kagome said at the same time.

"You know Sanzo?" Kaida asked.

"You doesn't?" Sango replied.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Inuyasha snapped.


	3. Chapter 3: knowing the past and a new me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nope Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Chapter 3: knowing the past and a new meeting

Kaida, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha sat in a little hut talking.

"So," Kaida began, "Tell me what you know about Sanzo."

"Miroku took a deep breath. "Sanzo was a priest, but he was feared by many. He killed many demons, both full and half. Even though it was said that he worshiped Buddha, he defied the religion. He even told a group of Buddhist that he didn't care. That Buddha did nothing for him so he would do nothing for Buddha."

"So he defied the gods and went on a rampage." Sango jumped in. "He didn't care who he killed in the process. But he wouldn't kill humans. But something happened soon after and he started to. Some say he was possessed, others say that he was just pure evil. But he soon took his own life after words."

Kaida stood up and walked out. "Don't follow me." she said before she left.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha snapped once she left. "I mean didn't she want to know about her ancestor?"

"Inuyasha! You heard Kaida back at my world. She's a direct descendent of Sanzo. That makes his blood in her stronger then anyone in her whole family! How do you think this makes her feel to hear all this. she probably left to think for a while."

Miroku sighed. "Why do I feel like you left something out Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"well there was something I did leave out. You see Sanzo only had one child. But it was with a demon."

"But that doesn't make sense." Shippo said.

"well some say that this Cat demon made herself look like a human, seduced Sanzo, then bore his child. Other's say that he fell madly in love with the demon."

"It doesn't matter, just get to the point." Inuyasha snapped losing his patients.

"If her blood is pure enough, then she is part demon."

"but how is that possible?" Kagome asked. "Sanzo died a long time ago in my time. how long ago did he die here?"

"He died two hundred years ago." Miroku said.

"But There would be no possibility for her to be half." Said Shippo.

"Transmigration…" Sango whispered.

"what's that?" Kagome asked.

"Its when blood lines jump generations until it finds a blood line strong enough to host it. Kaida's blood is that strong." Miroku said sadly.

Kaida sat in a tree watching the stars. Unlike home, they glowed brightly. She sighed deeply. She always wondered why her family was afraid of her. she had a killer's blood resting inside of her. a tear fell down her cheek. She was scarred yes, but more then anything she felt alone in the world. She felt like she no longer belonged. Her grandmother always told her that her blood was special, but she never said why.

"Hey miss, why are you sitting in that tree?"

Kaida looked down to see a little girl o0n the ground. She looked about five years old. She had long black hair and eyes. She wore tacky cloths that should have been tossed aside a long time ago.

"What's your name little girl? and why are you here?" Kaida asked.

"My name is Rin. I'm looking for some herbs that my lord asked me to get." She said smiling.

Kaida jumped down and put two fingers on Rin's forehead "So this Sesshomaru guy wants you to go get some medical herbs? Well maybe I can help. I can heal wounds."

Rin jumped back. "you can read thoughts?"

"And aura's, feelings, heal wounds, transmit energy, and look into someone's past. That's about it. So Rin, do you fear me?" she asked.

Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru can get really scary when he's mad. Well come on miss. I'll take you to him right now so you can help him!"

Kaida walked into a small cave to see Sesshomaru lying on the ground bleeding. "Damn you really pulled a big one on yourself…" she whistled.

Sesshomaru opened one eye. "I do not need sympathy of a human." He whispered.

"It's not sympathy, it's free help. Now hold still I don't want to use a seal on you. frankly I don't think your body would be able to deal with a freezing seal." Kaida put her hands on Sesshomaru's chest. Slowly she could feel the wounds disappearing, and his arm growing back but she could feel poison inside his body slowly draining his energy. She knew that he could live from it, but he would be drained for about a week. Kaida did the only thing she knew she could and transferred the poison from his body into hers.

Sesshomaru sat up as soon as Kaida finished the transfer. "What did you do to me human?" he hissed.

"I transferred the poison out of your system. But now it's inside my body." She sighed and slowly got up feeling the poison starting to affect her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to." She replied.

"human, you know I could kill you right now."

Kaida only smiled. "I bet you could, but I know you wont. Even if you do I don't regret saving you. Anyhow I better get back to Kagome and the others. They must be worried. And Yes Sesshomaru, your brother is nearby. But don't worry I wont say anything. But do yourself a favor and rest for a day. The poison took some of your energy." She started to walk but stumbled a bit. She caught herself and slowly walked out of the cave and disappeared into the trees.

"My lord why don't you kill her? She could tell your bother where you are resting." Jaken said coming out of hiding.

"She won't tell Inuyasha. I know she won't. plus she regrew my arm Rin come here now." Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin ran up to him. "Yes my lord?"

"Who is that girl?"

"She didn't tell me her name Lord Sesshomaru. But she did tell me that she can read thoughts, feelings, aura's, someone's past, memories, heal wounds and transmit energy."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very interesting."


	4. Chapter 4: knowing more about a halfdemo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nope Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Chapter 4: knowing more about a half-demon

"Kaida! Kaida where are you?" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha can you small her sent?" she asked him while ridding on his back.

"Yes she's nearby." Just as he said that Kaida came into view. She was leaning against a tree sleeping. "I smell Sesshomaru's sent on her. he's nearby." As soon as Kagome jumped off his back Inuyasha was about to take off when a freezing seal was placed on his back.

"Don't fight him right now Inuyasha." Kaida gasped.

"Kaida! Did Sesshomaru do this to you?" Kagome demanded.

Kaida smiled weakly. "You know I can only heal poison by transferring it into my body. So yes and no."

"Why did you heal him?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I can't just leave him!" she yelled back. Kaida stopped talking as she became dizzy. "look I know exactly where he is but I'm not going to tell you. I maybe an ass sometimes, but I don't wont let someone be attacked when they are weakened. If he was completely healed then I might have told you where he's at."

"Damn it." Inuyasha hissed. But he could do nothing because of the seal.

"Kaida, do you know what Sesshomaru can do? He's been after Inuyasha for like ever. He's trying to kill him. We have to get him while he's down. Cant you tell he's evil" Kagome said to her.

Kaida laughed weakly. "I know Sesshomaru is trying to kill Inuyasha, but he's not evil. Not really."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"If he was truly evil don't you think he would have killed Rin along time ago? If he didn't kill her that mean's he isn't all that bad. After all family do fight, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's is just a bit more deadly." She said before she fainted.

"Inuyasha, lets take her home, okay?" Kagome whispered.

"But what about Sesshomaru?"

"Let's just go home for now. I think you can live without fighting him for once." Kagome walked up and ripped the seal off his back. "Come on. I'm sure her family is worried."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of Kaida's house. Inuyasha was holding Kaida in his arms. Kagome slowly walked up and knocked on her door. Kaida's grandmother opened it surprised to see them.

"Come in." she whispered. "I've been waiting for you, but I didn't think you would come so early"

They all sat in the living room while Kaida's grandmother poured tea. "My name is Sakura. I am Kaida's grandmother."

"where's her parents?" Kagome asked.

Sakura was silent. "They died."

"I'm sorry… how did they die?"

"They where killed. Kaida doesn't know this exactly. But if she did I know it would cause her terrible pain."

"So old women, how did they die?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Kaida killed them with her own two hands. She was angered for some reason and her demon side woke up. she murdered her parents. Kaida thinks that someone broke in and murdered them."

"who else knows about this?" Kagome asked.

"The whole family was there at the time. besides them, you two. Kaida is now head of the family sense her father died." Sakura whispered.

"So she killed her family. So it is true. Kaida does carry half-demon blood." Inuyasha whispered. He looked over at Kaida knowing how it felt to be an outsider. He at least knew he want the only half-blood alive.

"How do you know about the transmigration?" Sakura asked shocked.

"My friend Miroku told me about it. But we were only guessing sense she told us she was a direct descendent of Sanzo."

Sakura nodded. "Your friend is very wise to know such things. Most people have forgotten the legend. Yes, not only does she carry his blood, but Kaida also carries his powers. And if they continue to grow then she will soon host his sole."

"Well spill it already, what kind of powers does she have?"

Sakura named them. "And if they continue to grow she will be in danger. People will wish to use her for her power. Kaida also holds one power that she can not tap into quite yet. And that is the power of immortally. If she is marked by a demon or a human and mixes blood with them, then she will give that person eternal life. But at a price of her own."

"How do you know this old women?" Inuyasha snapped. Something wasn't adding up. Sakura knew too much.

"Child, I too can see a person's sole. I can read what powers they can posses. But only that. Everyone from this family can do something special. But like I said, Kaida's different. Inuyasha, I want you to take her back to your world. She does not belong hear anymore. The poison inside of her will slowly die away. But take care of her and train her carefully. Do not, I repeat, do not let her fall into the hands of someone evil."

Sesshomaru stood by the old well. He traced the women's scent to this spot. But Inuyasha was with her as well as Kagome. But her scent disappeared at the well. he didn't know why he wanted to find the girl. but what she had said kept haunting his mind.

_"I bet you could, but I know you wont. Even if you do, I don't regret saving you." _

He could not get those worlds out of his mind. The well began to glow and the scent of all three came back. He jumped into the trees as soon as Inuyasha crawled out with the girl in his arms. He was angered at the sight. Kagome followed after him.

"Inuyasha, you better be careful with her. if you hurt Kaida then I'm going to hurt you!" Kagome snapped.

"Shut up! I'm not going to hurt her." he yelled back.

Sesshomaru's ears perked at her name. Kaida: little dragon. He knew that name well. But he couldn't remember from where.

"Look I have to go back to my house okay. I think your going to be fine without me for a while. But you better be careful. And don't forget, even though Kaida didn't tell you where your bother is, don't go sniffing him out. Kaida needs you by her side. She maybe half-demon, but she's still fighting the poison. So don't leave her side!"

"I get it! Now leave already. My god you're annoying sometimes."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. She didn't tell then where he was. But why didn't she? Sesshomaru didn't stay long because he knew that Inuyasha would sniff him out soon. He jumped out of the trees and ran to the cave. "Jaken, Rin, we leave at once."

Both Jaken and Rin walked out. "Yes lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken, I will leave Rin with you. you will take her back to the castle. I have something I must do." He ordered.

"But why my lord? I don't want to take this human with me!"

"Lord Sesshomaru I want to stay with you!"

He glared at both of them. "You will go now. I will hear nothing else. I will be back soon." He said before running off.


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nope Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Chapter 5: Kidnapping

"Kaida said THAT?!" Shippo yelped.

Inuyasha nodded. He had told them about what had happened the other night. "She took the poison for him and still she protects that snake. I don't understand!"

"maybe," Miroku began, "Kaida can understand your brother more then you can. There might be something that she sees that you don't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Do I sense a but of jealousy in your voice?" Shippo said smiling.

Inuyasha hit The little fox. "what the hell would I be jealous of him? He probably hates Kaida. After all she is a half-breed like me."

"That's makes you both have something in common. But I don't think she would go after someone like you Inuyasha." Sango laughed. Soon everyone but Inuyasha was laughing.

"Will you all shut up!" he yelled. Inuyasha sat back down. "Well her grandmother asked me to protect her with my life."

"Well you should. Jest imagine if Naraku got a hold of her. That wouldn't be very good. If Kaida can give someone immortality, that would make her a target to just about every demon here. I think she would attract more attention then the Shikon Jewel." Shippo calculated.

Inuyasha looked down. "Yea I know…" then he caught to the scent. It was Sesshomaru. He stood up. "So now it begins" he whispered.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Sesshomaru. And I don't think he's here to say hello."

Inuyasha ran outside with the Tetsusaiga drawn. "Sesshomaru! Show yourself!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the darkness. "My dear brother, what brings you out here?" he asked.

"Don't act stupid. I know you're here for Kaida aren't you?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I am here for the girl. But not for what you think. I don't care about her immortality powers or anything like that. I just want the girl. now give her to me."

"I'll take care of him Inuyasha. I don't see any of the bee's around him." Miroku said. "WIND TUNNEL!" he cried opening his hand. But nothing happened.

"Don't… Miroku don't do it…"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha turned around to see Kaida leaning against the door. She held her hand in a prayer-like manner. Her face was twisted in pain.

"Kaida… what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"I'm holding back your wind tunnel." She screamed in pain. "Though I don't know how much longer I can do so."

Miroku closed his hand. "But why?"

Kaida looked at Inuyasha. "Don't fight over me. there's no reason why you two should fight. I don't think your bother is meaning to do me any harm." She slowly stood up. "Let me go with him for a while. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Over my dead body!" He snapped. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

"Damn it Inuyasha! I want to know why he wants me is that to much to ask?" Kaida staggered over to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha started to run to her.

"I won't let you!"

Kaida looked at him. "SIT BOY!" she screamed. Inuyasha crashed to the ground passing out. At the same time Kaida fell to the ground. "Damn it I put energy in that to knock him out."

Miroku looked at her. "But Kaida, why are you doing this?"

She smiled at him. "because I know he's not a bad person. I jus want to know about him. Give me a month. I'll come back after a month I promise." She looked over at Sesshomaru. "So this is where my destiny takes me. I knew I would see you again."  
Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up. "Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I won't hurt you." and he took off.


	6. Chapter 6: a new transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nope Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Chapter 6: a new transformation

Kaida woke up to find herself lying in a bed. She looked to find herself in completely different cloths. She wore a red kimono with silver dragons around it. She looked around to find herself in a huge bedroom. The door opened and a women walked in.

"Ah, miss you are awake. Lord Sesshomaru told me to tell you that when you wake to see him in the library." She bowed and walked out.

Kaida walked out of the room and into the hall. She looked around to find herself in a castle. She easily got lost. But as she walked around Kaida looked at the paintings and sculptures all around the castle. She found a maid and ran to her.

"um… look I'm lost. Can you tell me where the library is?"

The women nodded and pointed at a door across the hall. Kaida was embarrassed. She whispered a thanks and ran into the room. once she closed the door, Kaida knew she would get lost the library as well. She had never seen a place with so many books. She walked around looking for Sesshomaru. She screamed as a hand gripped her shoulder. Kaida spun around to see Sesshomaru behind her.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" he asked.

Kaida shook her head. "No just startled. How long have I been out?"

"For about a week."

"A WEEK?!" Kaida started to freak. She didn't remember much about what had happened sense the fight.

"Yes. Ever sense I brought you here you have been sleeping. Sometimes your would wake but delusional. Don't ask what you said. but you only have a month."

Kaida looked into his eyes. "Why did you look for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was with Inuyasha I could feel you watching me. when we got out of the well you where there, and when he was telling everyone about me you where there watching me. I could tell you where troubled by something."

Sesshomaru looked away. "come on, you must be hungry."

Kaida grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. "Don't ignore me! was it about what I said to you in the cave?"

He looked at her. "Yes. The words you said was different. tell me did you mean it when you said that you didn't regret saving me? that you did it because you wanted to?"

Kaida nodded. "I never regret things. I don't think I have ever regretted anything in my whole life. I would never save someone if I knew they were evil."

"Who's to say I'm not?"

"And who's to say you are?"

Sesshomaru was shocked. For everything he said Kaida had something else to say that made him speechless.

"If you where truly a heartless demon then you would have killed Rin along time ago. But you didn't. instead you allow her to follow you around. If you ask me I don't think that qualifies as evil."

Sesshomaru smiled. "You're very smart for a half-bread demon." he said. '_I maybe falling for this half-bread…_' he thought to himself. "Come, you must be hungry. After you eat you need to bath. There is a spring in the back for you to bath in."

Kaida ate to her hearts content then went outside to take a bath. She stood in front of the spring.

"well my body isn't going to wash itself." She said before jumping in. Kaida surfaced shivering. "My god it's cold!" she yelled. The something caught her eye. She looked down to see black ink flowing around her. it also covered some of her body. She moved out of the way seeing it disappear. She dunked her head underwater and resurface again to see more of the ink appear then disappear. Once it was all gone she looked in her refection to see her hair silver again. But on top of her head sat cat ears and her eyes had become slits. That's when she screamed.

Sesshomaru ran up to see what had happened. he almost didn't recognize Kaida when he saw her with her new look. "What happened here?" he asked.

"You guess is as good as mine Sesshomaru." She whispered. "I think this is my true form…"  
He looked her up and down. "Except for the eyes, you look almost like Inuyasha." He muttered.

"I heard that!" she yelled at him.

He chuckled. "Yes I have forgotten already. Your ears are now sharper then they used to be. Tell me Kaida, what is your sense of small like?"

Kaida sniffed the air. Instantly she was filled with all the scents of the mountain, and the ground around her. She could even smell the water around her and traces of the dye. That's when she realized that she was still naked. Kaida squealed and submerged her body in the water. Sesshomaru looked at her weird.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru! I'm still bathing here. So if you don't mind… GO AWAY!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru smiled at her shyness. "As you wish. But after you bath, come and find me." he said before leaving.

Kaida got out of the bath a half-in-hour later. She felt so much better after she washed herself. She walked into the castle hoping to find Sesshomaru, but it wasn't easy. His scent was all over the place. Kaida sat down and tried to find him another way: though his aura. She found the strand of his aura and followed it. It reached to the bedroom that she was sleeping earlier. She slowly opened the door and walked in. once she closed the door she felt arms got around her.

"What are you doing in my room." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Well you told me to go and find you so I did. And if I knew this was your room then I would have knocked. Sorry I didn't." she snapped.

"What's wrong? You've gotten all defensive all of a sudden. Have I don't something to offend you?"

Kaida shook her head. But she could feel Sesshomaru's power just by touching him. She could feel his thoughts were filled with desire. She turned herself around and pushed away from him wishing she didn't. As soon as she turned around she could see that Sesshomaru didn't wear his armor, or even the top of his kimono. Kaida could feel her face turning red. She turned back around.

"Well you wanted to see me Sesshomaru, so what's up?" she said hearing her voice crack.

Once again he put his arms around her shoulders pulling her towards him. "Tell me Kaida, do you fear me?"

She closed her eyes seeing his aura surround hers. She could tell it was power to fear, but it was gentle too. "No I don't."

"You would be among the first. Many fear me Kaida. I have killed both humans and demons alike. And as we speak I wish to kill Inuyasha. But still you do not fear me. Why?"

Kaida smiled. "Your aura is dark Sesshomaru, but I can feel the pain of loss in it. I know you've killed. And I don't care. Like I told your brother, siblings fight but you guy's is just a bit more deadly. Nothing wrong with that. My ancestor Sanzo killed many, and from what I hear he started to kill whatever stood in his way, but he still fell in love. It doesn't make him heartless and it doesn't make you heartless either. I really don't think there is something as pure evil. I know your not." She broke away from him. "Think about that for a while Sesshomaru. I'll be outside in a tree somewhere." Then she left.

Sesshomaru sat down on his bed once she left. Why did he hate Inuyasha so much? Was it just because he was a half-demon and half-demons did not deserve to live? Or was it something else? He remembered when he saw his brother climb out of the well with Kaida in his arms. Seeing that angered Sesshomaru. But why? What was it about this girl that made him catch his breath? Why did she touch him so? He looked down at his hands remembering what she said.

I know you've killed. And I don't care. It doesn't make him heartless and it doesn't make you heartless either. I know your not.

Kaida could understand him more then he could understand himself. For once Sesshomaru found himself falling in love with the Half-demon cat.


	7. Chapter 7: in the month

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nope Rumiko Takahashi owns it.

Chapter 7: in the month

Kaida sat in the tree just outside the castle grounds humming to herself. She wondered how long it would take Sesshomaru to find her. Probably not that long knowing him. Kaida knew that she shouldn't have read into his past, but she couldn't help it. But she couldn't look too far, only a month away. That's as far as her ability allowed her to. But all she saw there was loneness he was either with Jaken and Rin, or he was alone fighting some sort of demon. She could tell that he thought Rin as a daughter, nothing more. She sighed. "Man that demon is hard to read." Kaida whispered to herself.

"Hey miss, why are you in that tree?"

Kaida looked down to see Rin there once again. "Hey there Rin, what are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from Jaken."

Kaida laughed. "Your always giving him a hard time aren't you?"

Rin smiled. "Well Lord Sesshomaru is always busy and he has Jaken take care of me when we're back at the castle."

Kaida jumped out of the tree. It reminded her of when she had training with her cousin with ninja skills. She smiled evilly. "Rin, does Sesshomaru have something called shuriken, or maybe a katana?" Rin nodded. "Good. Can you get some for me please?" Rin nodded and ran off.

Kaida jumped back in the tree waiting for Rin to come back. She was about to drift off when she caught Rin's scent coming towards her. She jumped down as soon and Rin came into the clearing. She held a small bag. When Kaida opened it she smiled. In it was about 20 shuriken and a Ninja-To or also known as a ninja sword.

"Hey Rin, you want to have some fun with Jaken?" Kaida smirked.

"What do you mean Miss?"

"Let's test some of these things on him. You know have some harmless fun. I need the practice after al. And don't worry if I hit the little guy I can heal him."

Rin nodded. "Okay!"

Kaida picked up Jaken's sent not too far from where they where at. Kaida strapped she sword to her side, but kept the shuriken in the bag sense she didn't have a holster for them. She allowed Rin on her back as they slowly stalked Jaken.

They finally found him in a small clearing in the trees. Kaida smirked picking up three stars. "Now watch Rin. I won't actually hit him, but I'll pin him to the tree behind him." Kaida whispered.

Kaida then threw the shuriken and like she said pinned him to the tree. Jaken started to freak out.

"Help! Lord Sesshomaru there is an intruder here!" Jaken yelled.

Kaida stood up laughing. "Don't worry Jaken, I want actually going to kill you. Just hoping my cousin's training didn't go to waist." She said.

But as soon as she said it she was attacked from behind. Kaida drew her sword in defense and blocked the attack, barely. She saw that it was a demon that had attacked her.

"What the hell?!" she yelled as they broke away. "Rin, get Jaken down and run. go get Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

Rin nodded and ran over to Jaken, freed him, and ran off. The demon saw them run off and tried to attack them. Kaida grabbed the bag and threw four shuriken into the demon's back. It turned around and attacked her again.

"Dam why wont you die?!" she snapped as the demon slashed her arm. Kaida was then pushed into the tree. She used that to her advantage and pushed off the tree impaling the demon in the chest with her sword. They both fell down with a loud thud. Kaida slowly stood up feeling her joints in pain.

"Note to self," she whispered. "Work out more and I wont feel this kind of pain." She felt her spin pop and she cried out in pain. "Damn that hurts." She looked at her arm and saw that it wasn't as bad as she thought. "Well that's good at least." She sat down and started to heal her wounds. That's when she heard a laugh from behind her. Kaida stood up to see a women holding a fan behind her.

"Good job girl." the women said.

"Who are you?" Kaida snapped. She was not in the mood for another fight. She didn't think she could deal with another one yet.

"My name is Kagura. I am hear because Naraku wants you." she said smiling.

She remembered in Inuyasha's memory that Naraku was their enemy and Kagura was a spawn of Naraku, a wind demon.

"And what do I have the pleasure of your master?"

"That is none of your business. Just make this a lot easier on both of us and come with me."

Kaida yanked the ninja-to out of the demon. "You need to learn something. I don't go without a fight." She smirked. Kaida could feel her adrenaline coming back.

Kagura lifted her fan. "Then so it shall be." Around her the wind grew. "WIND-BLADES DANCE!" she yelled as blades of wind attacked Kaida.

Kaida blocked them to the best of her abilities but she still was cut. Kaida fell to the ground in pain. "Damn…" she whispered. "Why does my body have to feel this much pain?"

"That was easy." Kagura said. Before she could get to her, she was attacked. This time by Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, why are you here?" He snapped.

"Damn…" she whispered and flew off.

Sesshomaru ran over to Kaida. "Kaida, are you alright?" he whispered.

"I'm in pain but besides that… I've had better days." And she passed out in his arms.

Kaida woke up an hour later in a daze. She found herself in Sesshomaru's room again. She sat up and found Sesshomaru sitting on the end of the bed in deep thought.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned around and embraced Kaida. "I was worried. Don't ever do anything like that again!"

Kaida was shocked. Never has Sesshomaru done anything like this. "It's okay. How long have I been out this time?"

"A week once again. But all your wounds have been healed during that time." He held her tighter. "Don't ever do anything that will put your life endanger do you hear me?" he snapped.

Kaida giggled. "Don't worry. But there is a problem."

He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I only have a week left here before I have to return to Inuyasha and the others."

"Do you not like it here?"

Kaida shook her head. "It's not like that. I promised Miroku that I would come back after a month. but I promise that after a month there I'll come back. You know an on off thing."

Sesshomaru. "As long as you promise to come back." He said before kissing her.


End file.
